<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Darkest Night by Sunhealer24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710188">The Darkest Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24'>Sunhealer24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, And I'm bored, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based Off Of Navajo Skinwalkers, Dark, Dark Ethan, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Exploring Human Psychology, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Swear I Actually Love These Innocent Beans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm trying, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Look It's Quarantine, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic AU, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, NOT a Darkiplier Fic, Not a Love Story, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Are Fragile, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, So You Get Lots of Works, Stalking, Tags May Change, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threesome - F/M/M, Unproportional Amount of Hurt to Comfort, Unrequited, Unus Annus, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yandere, because i ruin them, kind of, possesive behavior, semi-realism, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a recipe for trouble when two jealous sociopaths are dating one girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/n thinks that dating Mark and Ethan is the best thing that has ever happened to her. They share the same sentiment. However, the two aren't the paragons that she, and the rest of the world, believes that they are. And she's about to find out who they really are, firsthand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor &amp; You, Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach &amp; You, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor/You, Mark Fischbach/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It's time for another new fic! (Partially because I can't stay away from this fandom!)</p>
<p>Look, it's dark, I'm sorry. Also, if you're subscribed to me, I'm sorry. I hope that you're ready for getting several notifications that I'm posting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark stared into his computer screen blankly, going through the motions of editing a video without paying too much attention to it. The fun, jovial personality that everyone knew him by flashed by on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled at it. If they only knew. If he could only show them, they would be afraid of him. A part of him that he buried deep inside lashed out. They all loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Dark' </span>
  </em>
  <span>for being foreboding and dangerous. What would happen if they learned that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Dark? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark had simply been a character that he had made up long ago to vent his stresses, to expose and play his true self on camera. He had had no idea that it would spiral so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was Jekyll and Hyde. Part of him was respected, part was feared. The two parts of him were perceived so differently, that everyone divided them into two separate 'characters'.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did anyone know that the happy-go-lucky Markiplier was the true character. He sighed again, broken from his thoughts by the sound of footfalls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around quickly in his chair, hand extended towards the door, ready to face whoever came in, should they be a threat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just Ethan. "Woah, Mark. Chill. I'm not here to do anything. In fact, I come bearing good news." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark lowered his hand, the surge of power dying down and flowing away from his fingertips, though it still tingled underneath his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y/n called you. She wanted to know if you were able to go on a date tonight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark tilted his head a bit, a smirk ghosting across his face. Ah, yes, Y/n. He stood, stretching. "And I assume you told her yes, since you're here now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan tossed his phone to him. "Eight o'clock. We're picking her up. I told her that you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we,</span>
  </em>
  <span> were going to take her to dinner and a movie." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A movie, hm? At the old theatre?" Mark asked. It was where he had filmed his first real appearance as his alter ego. A fitting place, if there ever was one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At the old theatre." Ethan confirmed. "Don't you think it's about time to drop the act?" He was studying Mark carefully, watching for the slightest hint of affirmation or refutation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If we show her tonight, nothing will ever be the same. We can't let her go again. Are you ready for that step?" Mark responded in kind, already knowing what his friend's answer would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm ready for it." The younger man said, looking at Mark. "I've just been waiting for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then it's settled. Tonight." The room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees, but if either of the men noticed, they didn't comment on it. "Wear something nice, or I'll kill you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This may have seemed like a joke to most people, but Mark was deadpan as he said it. Ethan merely arched an eyebrow at him. "Likewise. It'd be such a shame if you died before the year was up." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another silent exchange of looks, Ethan left the room, and Mark went back to editing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Of A Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Irony.</em>  </p>
<p>(And jealousy.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I fidgeted slightly with the edge of my dress, checking my phone again as I waited for Ethan and Mark to show up. I was sitting on a chair outside of my apartment, not wanting to miss the moment when they arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the only dates I had been on with the both of them. Usually I either went out with Mark, or with Ethan. They were almost never free at the same time, one of them always mysteriously busy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were probably editing, as they were active YouTubers, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness when one of them failed to show because something had come up at the last moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Mark and Ethan were sweet and adorable with great senses of humor. They were incredibly caring and they seemed to understand everyone around them. One could not ask for better boyfriends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let my thoughts drift from the two boys to my own job as I waited. I was glad that I had some money saved, as I had a sneaking suspicion that my employer would soon fire me. Someone had complained to HR about me, I wasn't sure why, and now my job was much harder than it had ever been before, with more and more work being assigned to me each day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sighed, letting my mind continue to wander down the seemingly disjointed road that it was following. I suddenly remembered that it was Wednesday, and I needed to call my brother when I got home. It was a tradition that we had kept for years, even after we had both moved away from each other and didn't talk much otherwise. The calls would usually last about forty-five minutes, with each of us catching the other up on major events and funny moments that had happened in our lives. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I made a mental note of it before my thoughts were interrupted by a black car driving up. It beeped once before the passenger's window rolled down. "Hey Y/n! Get in!" Ethan said. He looked so happy, more than usual. I assumed it was because it had been a month or so since I'd seen them. Both Ethan and Mark had been very busy over the past month, filming and editing for their new channel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But they were free tonight, and I finally got to see them again. When we all went out together, we would take turns driving and choosing the restaurant. Presumably, it was Mark's turn tonight to both drive and pick where we were going. A smile spread over my face as Ethan motioned towards the car again and I walked over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of the car was almost dark enough to sleep in, presumably a result of the tinted windows, and as soon as I closed the door, most of the light was gone. I squinted in the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust. "We're going out to dinner and a movie tonight. Is that alright?" Mark asked me as I felt the car start to move. "Both the restaurant and the theatre are fairly small, but I hope you'll enjoy them anyway." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead, occasionally glancing at me in the rearview mirror. "Yeah, that's fine. I just hope it isn't too far away, I'm starving!" I joked. I thought I caught a small smile as he glanced at the mirror again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's not that far away." Ethan said, turning around in his seat to speak to me. "In fact, I think we're almost there." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We pulled up to a restaurant where Mark parked the car. The parking lot was almost entirely empty, with only two other cars there besides us. The car engine turned off. "Are you ready?" Mark asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was almost blinded by the afternoon sun as Ethan opened my door for me. I blinked several times, trying to get my eyes to adjust, before stepping out of the car. "Thanks Ethan." I smiled at him quietly as he shut the car door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled me into a gentle kiss, tender and hesitant. It reminded me that Ethan and Mark were opposing forces, though equally attractive. Where one was tender, the other could be brusque, and when one of them accidentally hurt me, the other was always there to comfort me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark cleared his throat quietly, breaking the contact between the two of us. I blushed, still not used to having both of the amazing men as my lovers. He smoothed down his suit, waiting patiently for us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As a group, we walked to the door of the restaurant. I don't know why I was so nervous. These were still the same men that I loved, taking me out to dinner in a small restaurant. But somehow, something felt different tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark held the door open, waiting for us to go inside first. "Ciao!" The waiter greeted us at the door. "How is everyone today? Let me seat you!" He was very friendly, almost overly so as he led the three of us to a table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gave him a strained smile as he asked for our order. "I'll take the fettuccine alfredo." He said, not even glancing at the menu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously he had come here before. "I'll have spaghetti." Ethan said, handing his menu back to our waiter as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chewed my lip thoughtfully, looking through the small menu quickly. "I guess I'll take the chicken parmesan." I finally decided before handing the waiter the third menu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent choices!" He said, flashing me a huge smile. "Especially for the beautiful lady." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark's eyes flashed with something strange. Jealousy? "She's taken." He growled, catching the waiter's wrist. I saw him wince in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, of course." He said hurriedly, trying to wrench his hand back. Mark gave him one last look before releasing his wrist. The waiter quickly retreated, rubbing his wrist slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When our meals came, it was a different waiter entirely. Mark and Ethan made casual conversation with me, asking me about my life and what had been going on in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We exchanged the typical pleasantries and gestures, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. By the time we were finished with dinner and the sun was starting to set, the uneasiness in my stomach still hadn't settled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark paid, despite my protests, and we headed back out to the car. He tossed Ethan the keys. "You drive. I want to talk to Y/n." They exchanged a long, silent look, as I shifted on my feet, but eventually, Ethan nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a short ride, but a quiet one, to the theatre. Mark and I didn't talk much, though he did kiss me a few times. I started to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the tension I had felt during dinner was simply because they had had a long day. Maybe Mark had been so jealous because it had been a month, if not more, since he had been free, and Ethan had still gotten the first kiss, something they always squabbled over like children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckled quietly at that, earning me a strange look from Mark. I shook my head, and he didn't ask. It wasn't long before we pulled up to a vaguely familiar theatre. "Hang on. . . isn't this where-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We filmed 'A Date With Markiplier?'" Ethan finished for me. "Yeah, it is. It's a nice, quiet theatre, so we thought you'd like to see something here, for real this time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We got out of the car, entering the theatre, where I was grateful that Mark at least let me pay for tickets, since he hadn't let me pay for dinner. We entered the slightly darkened theatre and sat down. "Why is there no one else here?" I questioned quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we're a little bit early, so just give it a little bit of time." Ethan commented. "I'm sure that others will show up soon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." I replied. "Will you wake me up when the show starts? I'm a little bit tired." I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Long week, huh?" I heard Ethan ask, but I didn't respond. I was already almost asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and like this new work! Leave me a comment, letting me know. </p>
<p>And, while you're here, would you kindly join my discord server? I answer questions there about my series, we have some plot discussion, and you can ask questions about me, my writing process, etc. </p>
<p>If you're interested, you can join <a href="https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn">here.</a> </p>
<p>Love you all! 💚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Best Laid Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I'm back and I'm alive! I apologize that my hiatus lasted for so long, I was just dealing with some things. </p><p>Thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is she asleep?" Mark asked, shifting slightly in his seat. He didn't want to jostle her and possibly wake her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so." Ethan replied, keeping his eyes locked on Y/n's face. "It's a good thing that she didn't notice anything off with her pasta. You know, you almost blew it back at the restaurant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly. "I know. That was. . . unfortunate, but I couldn't stand him flirting with her." He sighed. "If I ever see him again, I'm going to actually break his arm. Do you think she noticed anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan considered before responding. "She definitely noticed something was off during dinner, but she relaxed more when we got here. I think that she's more comfortable now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nodded. "Good. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise so early, nor so easily." He paused for a second, choosing his next words carefully. "Is everything ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything is set." Ethan confirmed. "The stage is ready for its last show." He looked around the decaying theatre. Most of it was able to be fixed by magic, or covered by an illusion. He knew that what they saw was so much different from what Y/n did. He and Mark had put in a lot of time, a lot of effort, to ensure that she wouldn't be suspicious of the theatre, filled with its crooked light fixtures, cracking paint, and dead air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having déjà vu?" Mark broke him from his thoughts. "This was one of your first big projects with me." Mark shifted in his seat, the fabric of the armrest splitting open with the movement. "People tried to find this theatre after we decided to put on our first show." His laughter was cold and clipped. "They never could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was slightly easier to act in then." Ethan admitted. "It wasn't falling apart quite so much. Not as much magic was required to hold the place together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hummed quietly in agreement. "We'll have to retire the place after tonight. It's getting too hard to keep up with." The unspoken continuation echoed between the two. If they continued to keep the dilapidated theatre, out of sentiment, it wouldn't be long before someone found out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mark had bought the old, retired, theatre, Tyler had been suspicious. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to believe that they could rent such a beautiful theatre for so little money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the previous owner had been more than happy to sell them "that old dump" for almost double the asking price. No one had asked any questions when he started to have nightmares in the weeks following, or when he died from a heart attack the following month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men were largely unaffected by the seller's death. Of course, it was always better to seem uninvolved in such matters. An hour before his body was discovered, alone in the editing room, Mark and Ethan exchanged a meaningful glance before Mark had nodded once, very slowly. Neither had ever brought it up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just for a moment, the two men allowed themselves to see the theatre as they had created it. It was neat and modern, the stage open and ready for a performance. They only saw it for a moment before the illusion flickered and died out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old wood creaked as rats scuttled across the stage. Their claws left gouges in the soft, rotting, lumber before they disappeared into the gaping hole in the middle of dais. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rightfully, the place should have been condemned, but they just needed to keep up appearances a bit longer. Just for the rest of the day, and then everything would be finished. No more public dates, no more waiting, no more holding everything together for </span>
  <em>
    <span>just one more day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was finally coming together. Mark sighed quietly, contentedly. Y/n's job would assume she quit when she didn't show up tomorrow. Ethan had put in enough anonymous complaints for her supervisors to bury her under a mountain of work. If she didn't quit by the end of this week, they would have fired her. He would disconnect her phone and everyone would assume that she had just forgotten to pay her phone bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't be the first time she had been too busy to remember to pay it. He remembered the first time the overly happy voice had told him that the number was disconnected. Thankfully his insurance covered 'dropping his phone'. He had shattered the screen, gripping it tightly as jealous thoughts overwhelmed his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when he had first truly realized he loved her. He had never been afraid of losing someone so much. And so he and Ethan had first started to formulate the plan that was about to come to fruition. It was really very simple. Set up her life so that when she disappeared, no one would question a thing, and then take her from the face of the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ethan had confessed his love to her months before, perhaps he had just been hiding behind the 'happy go lucky' personality that he put up. Maybe he was afraid to let anyone in. In the end, did it matter? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was theirs, and no one would ever be able to take her away again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Both the boys are jealous and somewhat yandere. I think I should just say that it goes quite a bit downhill from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All The World's A Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Manipulation, followed by kidnapping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up to Mark gently shaking my arm. "Y/n, wake up, the show's about to start." He whispered to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I had dreamed of forgotten worlds, cold and barren. Swirling darkness had overtaken me, and I had screamed, shouted, until my throat was raw, but no one had come to save me. Mark and Ethan were gone, replaced only by dark shadows, and I had been afraid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I clung to Mark's arm, instinctively seeking out his warmth. "Where's Ethan?" I asked, my voice ragged and cracking. It was most likely a trick of the rapidly dimming house lights, but I could almost swear that his eyes darkened at the question, turning into pools of pitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ethan went to go buy concessions. He'll be back in a few minutes, but he asked me to go ahead and wake you up." Mark seemed to be holding something back, but I didn't question him. What was a relationship without trust, after all? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." I curled up to Mark, watching the house lights go down and the stage lights go up. For a moment, everything was fine. The stage was pristine, ready for the show to start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a dull ringing started in the back of my head. It grew steadily louder until I had to let go of Mark's arm to clamp my hands tightly over my ears. I instinctively closed my eyes, trying to block out the uncomfortable sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the ringing finally subsided, I looked over to Mark, hoping that he had been affected too, and didn't think I was crazy. He was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, I felt cold. Not just my skin, but a bone deep chill setting into my veins. I felt my attention being drawn to the open stage in front of me. Curious, I willingly followed the feeling.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dais was decaying, boards crumbling to dust, rats scurrying quickly down into the pit in the middle of the stage, as if they were afraid of being crushed underfoot. There was no scenery, no performers. Looking around, it was clear that the theatre had been abandoned for a very long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I staggered to my feet. Was I delusional? Had the last few months just been an abnormality in my brain warping my reality? I needed to see a doctor, surely there was something wrong with me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something kept me rooted to the spot, staring at the empty stage. A disembodied voice startled me from my ruminations, ringing out through the entire theatre. "Don't you know it's rude to leave before the show starts, Y/n?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I spun around, looking futility for the source of the voice. How did it know my name? A deep, ominous laughter rose from the darkness. "We know many things. Now, let the show begin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was shoved back into the ripped pile of fabric and stuffing that was my seat in the theatre, the ragged and threadbare curtains moving to cover the stage. An eerie melody resounded from behind the curtains, beautifully haunting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I struggled to get back up, but to no avail. Dark tendrils curled around my wrists and ankles, binding them to the armrests and the floor. The more I struggled, the tighter they became. "Mark?! Ethan?!" I shouted, sounding much more panicked than I wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curtain opened up again, and a flash of light blinded me. Mark stood there, brilliant in his radiance. The air crackled around him, stars blooming into existence before my eyes. My hair billowed up around me in waves, caught in some unseen current. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark's eyes glowed with darkness, the light shining behind him. Somehow, he looked more beautiful than ever. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Now you see." </em>
  </b>
  <span>He said. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Pull the wool from your eyes, and see what lies before you." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand in front of him, fingers outstretched, as if shielding himself from something. He made a strange, clawing, twisting motion, and the rush of color that followed made my head hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The theatre was back to its original state, golden lights gleaming. The crushed velvet curtains swayed slightly, almost beckoning, as I looked around. It all seemed normal again. Mark still stood onstage, quietly observing me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't quite gauge his reaction. He seemed to be staring into my soul, his eyes still bleeding darkness. I watched as he closed his fist and pulled, bringing the illusion, and my fragile peace of mind, crumbling down to our feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mark. . ." I whispered. I was confused, but mostly, afraid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"Y/n." </em>
  </b>
  <span>He replied calmly. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"What you see here is the truth. But now that you know, you cannot leave." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I panicked, struggling against whatever held me to the theatre chair. I had family, friends, a life! Who was this maniac, and what had he done with the men I loved? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"I can see that your internal struggle is great." </em>
  </b>
  <span>Mark said. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Rest assured, I am still Mark. I am still the man you fell in love with, and still the man who loves you back." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't love! This is madness!" I screamed. I still kept waiting for him to tell me it was all a joke, for someone to pop out with a camera, but Mark's words rang with a power that I'd never heard before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Perhaps this is all a bit too sudden for you, Y/n." </b>
  <span>A familiar voice said. Ethan's hands rested on my shoulders, his voice quiet in my ear. </span>
  <b>"But I assure you, this is very real. It would have come to this eventually, or a. . . less pleasant solution." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shivered at his words, and he noticed, running his hands down my arms gently. He leaned forward until his hands caged my wrists and whatever had been binding them dissolved. </span>
  <b>"But this way is better. This way, we get to keep you." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>"The life you have now, you will have to leave it all behind." </em>
  </b>
  <span>Mark informed me. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"You will be officially dead to the world."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" I shouted at him desperately. "M-my job! My family!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark chuckled coldly. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"You misunderstand. This is not a choice. We are merely informing you of what will happen."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan's grip, previously leaving bruising fingerprints on my wrists, softened. </span>
  <b>"Mark, you're scaring her." </b>
  <span>He said in a low voice. There was a hint of warning in his voice, and the temperature around me rose a few degrees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark fixed Ethan with a steely gaze. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"She should be afraid. This is a serious matter. We are allowing her into our world." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a crack, and Ethan no longer stood behind me. He stood onstage, alongside Mark. For a moment, I just watched the frighteningly beautiful scene in front of me unfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan had a knife, and Mark some kind of sword. They attacked each other with fury, snarling and growling. Thick purple and navy haze filled the air as they fought. I had never seen the two anything but civil with each other before. But now, they looked like they were going to kill each other. It was almost phantasmagoric in nature, strange and unreal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping myself out of it, I assessed the situation. I needed to get out of here. Part of my heart ached at the thought that the two of them could be hurting each other, but I ignored it. I had bigger problems right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning down, I pulled at the thick, cord-like bindings around my ankles. They didn't budge. I felt around them for the end, finally finding it. Strangely, it wasn't knotted, seeming to curl around my ankles on it's own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I unwound it, it fought me, struggling to stay wrapped around my ankles. I could hear the two men still fighting, but I couldn't spare any time to see what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I freed myself, and, not bothering with stealth, ran from my seat. I tore up the aisle of the dilapidated theatre, pushing through the doors. Just fifteen feet to freedom. I would move states, change my name and phone number, and put this hellish night behind me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ten feet to the door. It was within my grasp. I reached for the handle, just for my arm to be painfully yanked back. I cried out. So close, and yet so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark turned me around. He looked like hell. He had a black eye and a cut across his cheek. His hair was mussed and his clothes were rumpled, blood seeping through them from a cut on his side. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Did you really think you could run away from us in our theatre?" </em>
  </b>
  <span>He asked me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I started to stutter a response, but he cut me off. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"We're going to go home now. Goodnight Y/n." </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He touched my forehead with two fingers and I felt myself falling. I blacked out before I hit the ground. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fight scene was a blast to write, so I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! </p>
<p>On another note, one of my friends pointed out that they could have just slowly introduced her to their world and still had a normal, healthy relationship instead of them immediately jumping to the conclusion that they had to kidnap her.</p>
<p>Hindsight is 20/20, I suppose.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curtain Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should probably mention that this is still meant to be a semi-realistic AU, just with Mark and Ethan having some magic in them. </p>
<p>Enjoy this shorter chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark was euphoric. In his arms, he held his prize; the delicate, sleeping girl. Every scratch, scrape, and bruise- every night he hadn't slept worrying how they would make this work- it was all worth it in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He observed her face as he took slow, measured steps back into the theatre. He wanted to savour this moment for the rest of his life. She looked so peaceful, all the stresses wiped away from her face as she slept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan was waiting for him just inside the theatre. He looked considerably better than a few moments ago when Mark had left him, the garish stab wounds in his chest and stomach already disappearing, leaving nothing but blood and torn cloth behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark could feel his own wounds healing, the gash in his side mending and his broken ribs knitting themselves back together. The process was delicate, the rapid regrowth a byproduct of the power that flowed through their veins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it too came with its challenges. Deadly attacks that they shouldn't have been able to survive and breaking their own bones to appear as if the healing time was normal. Long, rehearsed, explanations on how 'lucky' they just happened to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan raised an eyebrow at Mark, and he shook his head. Nonverbal communication that they had long ago established. Words weren't needed between the two of them, and, at first, it had been hard to remember to speak normally around other people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Practice was all it took. Like everything else, it was a carefully rehearsed dance. A facade that they had learned to craft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go home." Mark finally broke the silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan checked his watch. "We're behind. We must have lost some time in the fight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark didn't respond. He didn't feel he needed to. Instead, he began to walk towards the front door, carrying his precious cargo gingerly in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together, he and Ethan walked to their car, letting the illusion melt away with every step. As they reached the sedan, they looked back. The theatre, gaunt and hollow, stared back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mark carefully placed Y/n in the backseat, buckling her into the car before sliding into the driver's seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car roared to life as Ethan sank into the passenger's side beside him. They drove away, not looking back once. Behind them, the old theatre crumpled into dust. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that all y'all enjoyed! If you did, please let me know by leaving kudos or a comment! They mean a lot to me! 💙</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Update: Why I Haven't Been Posting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will delete this when I add a new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Why I Haven't Been Posting</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Recently, I've been in a bad spot. I've been feeling pressured to write or the people I tend to go to for support do not approve of me continuing to write, or they abandon me. Unfortunately, as much as I love putting out content and the positive responses I get when I publish content, this has made me not want to write. </p>
<p>I am aware that I write for a very niche community, especially since my writing often tends to cross the line into taboo subjects that no one wants to think too hard about. I also understand that my writing is far from the best out there. </p>
<p>However, this results in a blend of doubt, depression and anxiety. </p>
<p>Coupled with the fact that I currently have no editor (and that I do not edit very well for myself), I am seriously questioning my choices to continue writing. </p>
<p>Currently, no major decisions have been made, but content (while never particularly fast at coming out) has slowed to a crawl. </p>
<p>I apologize for this, but there isn't much I can do at this point in time about that. </p>
<p>If I do make the decision to permanently stop publishing content, I will make sure to let everyone know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couple of quick questions for y'all!</p>
<p>Would anyone be interested in a behind the scenes type book for any of my stories? And which ones? (If you don't know what it is, someone will probably ask in the comments, don't worry).</p>
<p>Would you kindly join my discord server? I answer questions there about my series, we have some plot discussion, and you can ask questions about me, my writing process, etc. </p>
<p>If you're interested, you can join <a href="https://discord.gg/FyJ33xn">here.</a> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>